Saying 'Sorry' and 'Thank You' is Hard
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Arthur tidak pernah bisa berbicara dengan jujur, tidak pada Alfred. USxUK. Hetalia Gakuen version :3 RnR plis :D


**A/N **: Konichiwa mina-san :D USxUK rules yeah! XD -_diguyur_- Oke, fict ini dalam versi Hetalia Gakuen :D Tak usah berlama-lama lagi.

Happy reading! X3

**Desclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING! **OOC, _hope its not that cheesy XP_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saying 'Sorry' and 'Thank You' is Hard

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tuk... tuk... tuk..._

"..."

_Tuk... tuk... tuk..._

"... Haa..."

Arthur saat ini sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja yang ia tempati. Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja tersebut, mendorong buku yang sedang ia baca menjauh.

"Lagi-lagi hari ini aku bertengkar dengannya..." batinnya. "... _baka_..."

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

"Yo, Artie! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Alfred sambil nyengir, memanggil sang ketua OSIS Hetalia Gakuen.

Arthur menoleh dan mendapati Alfred di sebelahnya, "Wah! Hei, _git_! Jangan mengagetkanku! Dan... kenapa kau bisa di sini?" serunya kaget.

Saat ini mereka ada di ruang OSIS. Yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk hanyalah anggota-anggota OSIS dan Alfred bukan salah satu dari mereka.

"Yaa... aku sudah bilang Kiku dan ia memperbolehkanku masuk kok," ujar Alfred sambil nyengir.

Arthur menghela nafas, "Dasar, Kiku. Dia melakukan hal yang tidak penting..."

"Jadi..." Alfred mengulang pertanyaanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Art?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku sedang mengecek ulang _file-file_ untuk persiapan hari budaya besok," ujarnya. Suaranya terdengar lelah.

Alfred menatap tumpukan berkas-berkas yang tertata rapi di meja kerja Arthur, "Uhm... apa tidak ada yang membantumu?" tanyanya prihatin.

"Ini pekerjaanku, Al. Mereka sudah cukup membantu dengan tidak menggangguku," gerutunya.

"Hei, kau kejam sekali. Hahaha..." Alfred tertawa hambar.

Arthur menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, "... Bukan begitu sih... mereka... Pokoknya mereka sudah membantu! Sekarang tinggalkan aku untuk menyelesaikan ini!"

"Tapi, Artie! Kau kan juga butuh istirahat!" ujar Alfred akhirnya, "Tadi Kiku juga bilang padaku kalau kau sudah bekerja seharian ini dan sekarang hari sudah menjelang malam!"

Arthur terdiam. Benar juga. Langit sudah hampir gelap sepenuhnya. Matahari pun tampak sudah terbenam. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia bekerja?

"Karena itu, Art. Tinggalkanlah kerjaanmu ini dan kita istirahat sebentar!" ujar Alfred sambil merebut _file_ yang ada di tangan arthur.

Arthur merasa kaget begitu kertas yang sedang dipegangnya direbut oleh Alfred dan ia spontan membentaknya, "JANGAN! SUDAHLAH ALFRED! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Alfred terkejut dan begitu pula Arthur sendiri.

"A... Al..."

Alfred mulai tertawa hambar, "Ahahaha... Yah... Aku memang sudah mengganggu," ujarnya.

_Tidak... kau tidak menggangguk._

_"Sorry_, Art."

_Tidak. Maafkan aku Alfred..._

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang," ujarnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman, berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

Alfred lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya lalu ia pun keluar. Arthur masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, membuatnya kaget, "Hei, Art, jangan lupa istirahat, _stupid old man_!" seru Alfred dan ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di ruangannya.

**FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

**

"... Itu sebenarnya salahku... ugh... kenapa aku sampai harus membentaknya. Ia... cuma perhatian padaku..."

Setelah insiden tadi, konsentrasi Arthur buyar dan sampai saat ini ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia hanya... mengikuti saran Alfred untuk beristirahat sebentar di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa berkata jujur padanya...?" batinnya sedih.

Sebenarnya kejadian macam ini bukan hanya terjadi satu kali. Sejak dulu hal ini selalu terjadi dan mereka selalu bertengkar hingga hal ini sudah hampir seperti kejadian sehari-hari. Walau ia selalu beradu mulut dengan Alfred, sesungguhnya ia merasa senang karena ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tetapi kejadian hari ini... sudah kelewatan bahkan bagi Alfred sekali pun.

_Ia pasti membenciku sekarang_...

Arthur merasa sangat sedih. Hari-harinya yang indah akan segera berakhir. Adu mulut singkat yang selalu ia nantikan. Senyuman yang selalu ia nantikan. Pemuda yang selalu ia nantikan... Alfred. Arthur merasa bulir-bulir air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya, tetapi ia dengan cepat segera mengusapnya. Walau ia bisa menghentikan air matanya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya.

_Alfred..._

"... Aku memang bodoh..." gumamnya.

_Krosak_!

"!"

Arthur terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Hari sudah malam di Hetalia Gakuen dan setahunya, semua murid dan guru-guru sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Arthur merasa jantungnya berdebar. Oke, ia akui bahwa berada di perpustakaan sendirian di malam hari di sekolah memang bukan sebuah ide yang bagus. _Great_... Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Kalau saja ia mendengarkan nasihat Alfred tadi...

_Krosak_!

Kali ini suaranya terdengar semakin keras, membuat Arthur semakin ketakutan. Ia merunduk di mejanya. Batinnya berteriak pada dirinya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan kembali ke asrama, tetapi kakinya tidak mau menurut.

_SREEETT_!

"Si... siapa itu?" serunya.

Sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya, membuat Arthur spontan berteriak kaget, "AAAAH!"

"Sssh! Jangan teriak-teriak, Art!" ujar orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Suaranya tidak asing di telinga Arthur. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Alfred berada di belakangnya, "A... Alfred!"

Alfred menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kau mengagetkanku, Art," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Arthur menatapnya. Jantungnya masih bedebar karena ia kaget tadi, tapi... rasanya ada alasan lain untuk debaran jantungnya.

_A... Aku harus berterima kasih padanya..._

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, _git_?" tanya Arthur dengan dingin, bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya.

Alfred tampak sedikit tersinggung, tetapi ia berusaha untuk sabar, "Aku mencarimu. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bekerja?"

_Iya, terima kasih..._

"Bukan urusanmu kan?"

Alfred menghela nafas, "Arthur... Aku mencemaskanmu, _okay_?"

_Terima kasih_...

Arthur berbalik, kembali menatap bukunya walau ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk membacanya, "Untuk apa kau mencemaskanku? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, _git_!"

Arthur merasa ingin menangis. Kenapa semua ucapannya yang keluar tidak sesuai keinginannya? Ia tidak bisa... entah mengapa... ia tidak bisa. Arthur tidak mendengar suara sang _American_ itu lagi, yang ia dengar hanyalah langkah kakinya yang menandakan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat yang gelap dan sunyi itu.

"Al..."

_Kembali..._

"A... Alfred..."

_Jangan pergi!_

"Alfred..."

_Maafkan aku_...

"ALFRED!"

Tanpa sadar, Arthur telah memeluk Alfred. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Arthur telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengejar Alfred. Alfred terkejut atas tindakan Arthur dan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sang _British_ yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke baju bagian belakangnya itu. Arthur merasa kaget, sekaligus takut saat Alfred melepaskan tangannya yang memeluknya.

"Ahaha... Benar saja... Ia pasti membenciku..." batin Arthur dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara takut, sedih dan... kecewa.

Betapa kagetnya saat Alfred memeluknya. Arthur begitu tertegun sampai-sampai ia membatu di tempatnya. Tapi ia lalu tersadar dan akhirnya membalas pelukan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Go... _Gomen ne_, Alfred..." bisik Arthur. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda di depannya bisa begitu baik dan mau memeluknya setelah semua perkataan buruk yang ia lemparkan padanya. Alfred tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia dan Arthur saling berpandangan walau tidak begitu lama karena Arthur kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya karena ia merasa sangat malu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini.

"Artie," Alfred memegang dagu Arthur dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya agar mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. "_Daijobu, yo_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Alfred tertawa. Wajah Arthur yang memerah dan menatapnya dengan tegas benar-benar menggemaskan. Alfred benar-benar tergoda untuk mencubiti pipi Arthur yang memerah itu. Alfred nyengir. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini.

"Jangan ketawa kau!" ujar Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Eeeh! Tapi! Wajahmu sangat menggemaskan Artie!" seru Alfred, cengirannya semakin menjadi.

Wajah Arthur terasa semakin memerah, "_Ba... Baka_!" serunya sambil berjalan keluar.

Alfred yang menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya itu mulai berjalan pergi lalu mengikutinya, "Arthur! Tunggu!"

Arthur hanya mencibir dengan pelan dan terus berjalan karena ia yakin Alfred pasti dapat menyusulnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan gelap itu. Entah mengapa bersama Alfred ia merasa aman walau sekolah terasa mengerikan sekali pun di malam hari. Arthur tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Kenapa pemuda di sampingnya itu dapat memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali dengan senyuman. Arthur hanya tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. _Well..._ Dia akan mencari tahu dan percayalah, ia pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Suatu hari nanti. Untuk sekarang...

"A... Alfred," panggil Arthur dengan terbata.

"Hm?"

"A... _Arigatou_..." ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

Wajah Arthur yang memerah membuat Alfred tersenyum lebar.

"_Anytime,_ Artie~"

**END**

* * *

**A/N** :Awawawawa... Smoga ga ada bagian yang terlalu _cheesy_ yah :p Mendengar lagu-lagunya KOKIA memang bikin suasana mendukung -w- Makasih sudah mau membaca! ^^

Review will be nice. Hehe :)

**OMAKE WARNING! **OC (_fem!Indo n' Lampir-chan_~) Hehe :)

* * *

**OMAKE**

Arthur terkejut begitu Alfred tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"O... Oi! Git! Ngapain kamu meluk-meluk aku?" serunya marah, walau sebenarnya senang juga sih.

"A... Ar... Artie... A... a..."

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Arthur dengan kesal.

"A... Ada... HANTUU!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela _hallway _yang terletak di sebelah tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Arthur menoleh dan mendapati seorang 'wanita' yang wajahnya tertutupi rambutnya karena ia dalam posisi jungkir balik.

"Hihihi... Halo, say~"

_Okay_, wajah Arthur saat ini seperti ini... 'OlllO

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_In the morning..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Artieeeeee... aku capeeeeeeek..." keluh Alfred.

"Be... Berisik, _git_!"

"_Ano o baka-tachi_! Jangan berbicara!" seru Roderich dengan tegas.

Yah, benar saja. Arthur dan Alfred saat ini sedang menjalani hukuman untuk duduk bersimpuh sepanjang hari karena mereka sudah melanggar jam malam kemarin.

"Uugh... Kalau tahu begini aku kan tidak perlu mencarimu..." ujar Alfred sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"H.. Huh! Makanya aku sudah bilang tidak usah kan!"

"Tapi aku mencemaskanmu, Art~ Hehe..."

Arthur membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "_Baka_..."

"Kalian jangan pacaran di sini!" seru Roderich lagi dengan frustasi. Sial sekali nasibnya harus menjaga kedua pelaksana hukuman ini sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Dan kenapa yang melanggar harus ketua OSIS itu sendiri? Arrgh...

Di kelas, seorang gadis tampak sedang memarahi seseorang... atau sesuatu?

"Hei, Lampir-chan! Kamu kemarin menghilang ke mana sih?" seru Indonesia sambil ber-manyun ria.

"Hihihi~ Ane cuma mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Eh... ketemu cowok ganteng~" ujar hantu itu dengan gaya centil.

Indonesia menghela nafas, "Dasar kamu ini..." ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lampir-chan hanya cekikikan tidak jelas. "Eh... eh... tahu tidak? ..."

Yak! Cerita ini akan berakhir di sini! XD Kalau curhat Lampir-chan didengarkan, pasti akan butuh waktu berjam-jam! Thank you for reading! XD

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One more time, thank you for reading! XD


End file.
